


Little Sacrifices

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [50]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Bickering, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Just Married, POV Emma, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I knew you couldn’t keep up,” Regina yelled into the wind, craning her neck to look back at Emma, “I would not have taken you to the stables today!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Emma/Regina - equestrian.

“If I knew you couldn’t keep up,” Regina yelled into the wind, craning her neck to look back at Emma, “I would not have taken you to the stables today!”

Emma groaned, trying to bring her horse to a canter.  It was a beautiful animal, Emma could appreciate that—she’d grown up around her mother and father’s carriages and mares.  But that didn’t mean she enjoyed being on _top_ of one.  “I’m going as fast as this beast will allow!”

(“A good queen always makes a few little sacrifices here and there,” Aurora said to her once, a sly look in her eye as she gazed fondly at her warrior wife.  “But with two queens, I think more good occurs than bad, wouldn’t you agree?”

“But _horses_ ,” Emma argued, barely keeping the whine out of her voice.  “Being a newlywed is tiresome.”)

Regina looked every inch the queen on her dark horse—green velvet riding jacket, gleaming black leather boots, her hair in a neat braid to the side.  She slowed her horse to a stop and dismounted, giving her mare a gentle rub on the side.  “There, girl.  Pretty girl,” she cooed, and even though Emma was still struggling to stay upright, she was touched by Regina’s affection.

“Come help me down,” Emma said, clumsily slowing her irritated horse, “and I will reward you _sweetly_.”

“Oh?” Regina dusted off her jacket and strode over to Emma, all smirk and confidence.  “Then I shall do my best to assist, dear.”


End file.
